Find Our Heart's Desire
by BDavis15
Summary: Haley is new to Tree Hill High, but she finds her eyes are set on a certain someone. Brooke Davis.


**A/N:**** Hi! This is going to Baley for sure! I hope you like this first chapter, there is more to come! Promise! Please leave reviews! It makes me feel good and motivated! Hope you enjoy.**

**This first chapter is in Haley's POV.**

**Find our Heart's Desire**

**Ch. 1**

First day at a new school. Well, at least it's the beginning of the year. No make-up work, I thought as I walked out of the huge parking lot at Tree Hill High. I made my way into the halls of the huge school and looked for my first class, English.

-

Well, my first and second class was beyond boring. Not what we learned, that was interesting, but...the people. They're all in their little groups. I look at my schedule again. Ahh..good, lunch. I'm starving. I lead myself into the cafeteria, grabbed my lunch, and sat at the 1st table that I saw completely empty.

-

I began eating when I saw a boy wit blue eyes and dirty blond hair take a seat in front of me. I glanced up at him to see him smiling at me goofily.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Haley James." I introduce myself, smiling as a blush slowly crept up my face.

"Lucas Scott." He smiles again.

"So...what's with all the people here?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. the groups."

"Everyone just hangs in their own circle." He replied.

"Right." I nod as I go back to eating my food.

A few minutes later I see the most gorgeous girl walking up to Lucas. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Gosh, I swear she just locked eyes with me.

"Hey Luke!" The girl said cheerfully. That voice, that dimpled smile, god could she be anymore perfect, I thought.

She hugged him. "I missed you all summer!"

"I missed you too, Brooke." He said.

Brooke. Brooke. I have to remember that name.

"Who's your friend?" Brooke asked, glancing at me and waving.

Oh great, I'm blushing. "I'm.." I started to reply, but noticed that she was being pulled away by a dark haired boy who said.. "Get away from those losers."

-

After she was gone, I turned to Lucas. "Who was that?"

"Brooke. Brooke Davis." He said with a dreamy smile.

"What does she do?" I ask, but he's still got that dreamy look. "Lucas?"

He snapped out of it. "Sorry, what?"

"I'm guessing you have a crush on her?"

"No I don't!" He said defensively.

"Oh sure you don't." I roll my eyes.

"I don't. And she's the head cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school, student council president, and..." His jaw tightened. "She's Nathan's best friend." He glared at the dark haired boy.

"Who's he?" I ask curiously.

"The meanest person you'll ever meet and..my half-brother. Nathan Scott."

"So.." I start to put things together. "You like her...and she likes Nathan." _And I like her,_ I thought.

"No, no..She doesn't like Nathan. They've just been best friends since they were like 5."

"Oh, I get it. Well why do you hate Nathan?"

"Cause he's a jerk! And his dad left me and my mom..long story. He's the star of the basketball team, of course." He rolls his eyes.

-

After school I head to the tutoring center, that's like my favorite job in the world. Oh and did I mention that Brooke is in my Calculus class? Yep, she sits right behind me. I know, crazy! Anyways..back to the subject. Tutoring. I love when a student brings their paper back with an 'A' and its just the greatest feeling. I signed up for the job before school started and luckily I was chosen! I grab my list of students from the manilla folder on the side and glance at the list.

Lance Covington, Hunter Rally, Brooke Davis..Brooke! Great! Oh my gosh how am I gonna do this? I'm gonna be so nervous.

Ok, on with the list...Sarah Mcnally, Nathan Scott. Oh, interesting.

Lucas won't be too thrilled.

-

Lucas was walking to his car and accidentally bumped into Nathan, who had Brooke on his side.

"Hey, watch it fag!" Nathan said with a smirk, while he shoved Lucas backwards, making him fall to the ground.

"Nate!" Brooke slapped his arm. "Don't be mean!" She went to help Lucas, and I watched while I was walking to my car, which was parked right in the middle of their cars.

"He asked for it!" Nathan sighed, backing up.

Lucas told Brooke he was alright and he left.

"Don't do that again!" She fumed.

"He ran into me." Nathan argued.

"On accident!" She yelled back.

"Fine take his side. And you can find a way home too. I'm out of here." He said angrily, getting into his car.

"Nate.." She tried.

But he simply pulled out and left the parking lot.

"Crap." She muttered as she called her mom.

-

"But mom! No I can't. Walk? Fine!" She hung up, a few tears slid down her cheeks. She was unaware of my eyes on her.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She wiped her tears.

"I saw that fight, or whatever that was."

"Yeah, that was just my friend Nathan being a jerk."

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Kinda, but if you don't want to I'll find someone else, it's fine."

"No, it's cool. Come on."

"Thanks." She said as her shoulder brushed mine, sending a shiver up my spine. I wonder if she feels the same.


End file.
